Trahison (Chronique 4)
by KateMacLeod
Summary: The last part of the Alisa Chronicles in French: Après plus d\'un an d\'absence, Alisa rentre à Paris, pour se rendre à l\'évidence que les règles ont changés....


Trahison.html _DISCLAIMER:_ "Highlander" d'après une Idée originale de Gregory Widen.   
Cette histoire et la quatrième et dernière partie du Cycle d'Alisa. On y   
rencontre certains personnages de "Highlander - Endgame". J'ai imaginé une  
fin différente de celle du film (facile, je n'ai PAS encore vu le film).  
  
Tous les personnages tels que Duncan, Kell, Faith, Joe, Methos, Jin Ké,   
Richie où Connor ne m' appartiennent pas.  
Seul Alisa est une invention personnelle.  
  
Cette ultime partie à été écrite un an et demi après la première, et toujours très librement inspiré de "Highlander".  
  
Toute critique/question/commentaire bienvenu. Contactez-moi à  
  
Kate_Mac_Leod@caramail.com  
  
**  
** TRAHISON _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Quelque-part en Écosse, 20.38 heure locale.  
_   
Un vent glacé soufflait sur les Highlands, faisant courir les nuages sombres dans le ciel. La pluie n'allait pas tarder à s' abattre. Methos luttait contre les rafales, grimpant le long du versant de la colline, le vent faisant claquer le pans de son manteau. Arrivé en-haut de la pente, il repris son souffle et jeta un regard autour de lui: Il ne voyait que les crêtes des montagnes, le ciel chargé de nuages et la sauvage beauté du paysage.  
Pourtant, à une centaine de mètres de lui, quelque chose émergeait du panorama. Methos enfouis les mains au fond de ses poches et se mis à avancer. Il n'était pas pressé, il savait qu'il était déjà repéré depuis longtemps. Au loin, une petite silhouette noire se tenait debout, étrangement droite, immobile devant un tas de terre d'où sortait une épée. Les ombres de la nuit tombantes noyaient la scène dans un éclat presque surnaturel. Methos s' immobilisa à quelques mètres et dit doucement.  
- Je savais que si tu étais encore en vie, j'allais te trouver ici, tôt ou tard....  
La fille se retourna.  
- Et moi, je savais que tu viendrai me chercher ici, Methos.  
L'ancien avança et s' arrêta à côté d'elle. Il remonta son col et regarda la tombe en silence durant quelques minutes. A côté de la sépulture, une épée rouillée était plantée à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres de profondeur. Elle devait y être depuis bien longtemps. Cela devait être une fort belle épée autrefois, et si ont s'approchait assez près, on pouvait distinguer le nom MAC LEOD gravé en grosses lettres ornées.  
A côté de Methos, la fille poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux.  
- Tu est venu pour me faire des reproches?  
Il la regarda.  
- Crois-tu ?  
Elle baissa la tête.  
- Je n'en sais rien.  
- Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.....du moins, pas ici.  
La jeune fille frissonna et leva son regard noir vers Methos.  
- Il me manque....  
- Je sais.  
- Si je suis revenue ici, c'est parce-que j'ai l'impression d'être près de lui.  
Methos regarda l'épée.  
- Il est à la maison ici.  
Une larme roula sur la joue de la fille tandis qu'elle regardait au loin.  
- Oui.  
Methos fit semblant de ne rien remarquer.  
- Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour te parler.  
- Je vois.....  
- Al, je t'en prie....tu dois donner de tes nouvelles à Duncan.....rentre à Paris.  
Le regard de la jeune fille, jusque là distant, pris un éclat glacial.  
- Hors de Question.  
Methos soupira.  
- Écoute, Al, tu as fait ton deuil assez longtemps, il faut que tu reviennes à présent.  
Après avoir jeté un ultime regard sur la tombe de Connor, Alisa tourna le dos à Methos et descendis la colline. L'ancien la rattrapa.  
- Tu ne peu pas fuir éternellement, et ça tu le sais!  
Elle s'arrêta et le regarda.  
- Je sais.  
- Tu nous à laissé quinze mois sans aucune nouvelle....nous ne savions pas si tu était morte ou vive, si Kronos allait revenir ou non....  
- Il ne reviendra pas, ça, je peu te le garantir.  
  
Les deux Immortels marchèrent côte à côte durant quelques minutes sans dire un mot. Puis Methos repris:  
- Tu sais que nous nous sommes faits du souci pour toi? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as fait durant tout ce temps?  
Alisa baissa la tête en marchant.  
- J'ai voyagé.....  
- Bien sur....voyagé....tu as couru de ville en ville, de place en place à la recherche d'un endroit où tu pourrait trouver un peu de Paix.....je n'appelle pas ca "voyager", j'appelle cela "fuir".  
Elle soupira.  
- Ca fait trop longtemps que je te connais....  
Un léger sourire balaya le visage de Methos.  
- Ca fait un bout de temps, oui.....  
Il la regarda en face.  
- Retourne à Paris....va les trouver, donne-leur un signe de vie...  
- Sinon, c'est toi qui le leur dira, n'est-ce pas?  
Methos secoua la tête.  
- Non......c'est à toi de le faire. Je te le conseille, c'est tout.  
Alisa soupira et garda le silence durant quelques minutes. Puis elle se retourna vers Methos.  
- D'accord.  
- Tu iras?  
- J'irai.  
- Merci.  
- Je me demande si Duncan voudras encore me voir....  
- Tu délires, bien sur que oui!  
-...Tu ne sais pas tout, Methos.....  
- Peut-être....mais rappelle-toi que j'ai plus de 5000 ans d'expérience...  
Elle regarda le ciel et poussa un long soupir.  
- Fossile....  
- Hein?  
-.....rien.......  
La jeune fille esquissa un sourire.  
Un coup de tonnerre fit trembler les Highlands et un éclair zébra le ciel. Methos et Alisa regardèrent autour d'eux.  
- On ferait mieux d'aller se mettre au sec...., dit Methos.  
- Oui....la pluie ne va plus tarder.  
- Il y a une petite auberge dans la vallée.....c'est moi qui invite.  
- D'accord, répondit la jeune fille en regardant son ami.  
  
Et les deux immortels dévalèrent la pente en courant.  
  
_  
_ _Aéroport d'Inverness, 2 jours plus tard.  
_ _  
_ A grande peine, les deux anciens se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule. Methos, un peu perplexe, étudia le tableau concernant les départs Internationaux. Alisa, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quittés les Highlands du nord le matin-même, faisait une mine très renfermée.  
- Ah, c'est par là, dit Methos, très fier d'avoir enfin trouvé.  
Alisa le suivait comme un automate, se forçant à avancer encore et encore. Après sa longue fuite de Pays en Pays, le retour était difficile. Elle se surpris à penser à Duncan, Richie et même à cet abruti de guetteur.  
La voix de Methos la fit sortir de ses sombres pensées. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle avait avancé jusqu'au contrôles de sécurité.  
- Bon...ben....je crois que je n'irai pas plus loin....ca va aller?  
-...Je pense....  
Methos la pris par les épaules.  
- Hé, tu PENSES, ou tu EN EST SURE?  
- J'en suis sure..., corrigea-t-elle.  
- Bien....tu as tout? Ton Passeport?...ton...épée?  
Malgré ses soucis, Alisa ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.  
- Methos.....je suis une grande fille, et je sais faire attention à mes affaires.  
Methos leva les yeux vers le plafond.  
- Comme tu voudra....donc...bon voyage, Mademoiselle....  
Il lut le nom imprimé sur son passeport.  
- Sinead O'Rouke....joli....  
Alisa hocha la tête.   
- Je viens de changer d'identité....Alisa MacLeod n'est hélas plus disponible....  
L'ancien plongea son regard dans le sien.  
- Al.....ce n'est pas toi qui est morte....rapelles-t-en.  
Alisa fronça les sourcils.  
- Comment peut-tu dire une telle chose?!?  
- Je ne voudrais simplement pas que tu oublies...d'accord?  
Elle baissa son regard.  
- D'accord.  
Methos la fit avancer.  
- Allez....va.  
Elle se retourna et étreigna son ami. Methos hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner. Au moment où elle s' apprêtait à disparaître, Methos lui fit signe.  
- Al!....Ne perd pas la tête....  
Alisa se retourna une dernière fois et lui souris.  
- Je tacherai d'y penser!  
  
Methos resta longtemps dans le halle de l'Aéroport, regardant défiler les mortels: Tous étaient si pressés.....tandis que lui avait le temps. Beaucoup de temps. L'éternité.  
  
  
_Gare Paris-Nord,17.03 heure locale._   
  
Des gens....tellement de gens. Paris avait beaucoup changé depuis que Alisa y avait vécue ses premières années de mortelle. Depuis l'avion, elle avait vu cette grande Métropole qui n'était qu'un village autrefois.   
Dans le halle de la gare, des centaines de personnes se pressaient autour des tableaux d'informations, des enfants couraient un peu partout.  
Alisa traversa cette foule grouillante comme un automate. Elle se forçait à faire un pas devant l'autre, de ne surtout pas penser à Duncan, ne plus repenser à cette horrible nuit. Un gros type la bouscula, mais c'est à peine si elle s'en redit compte.  
Elle sortit. Il faisait froid, un bise glacée faisait virevolter les feuilles sur l'avenue. Alisa resserra son manteau autour d'elle et partit à la recherche d'un taxi.   
Elle du attendre un certain temps avant d'en trouver un, car c'était l'heure de pointe et tous les gens étaient pressés de rentrer chez eux.   
Le chauffeur lui pris son sac de voyage et le mis dans le coffre. Alisa s'installa à l'arrière. L'homme se retourna vers elle. C'était l'image même du bon gros parisien: Le visage rouge, bouffi, une grosse moustache et un béret vissé sur la tête. Il regarda la frêle jeune fille avec amusement.  
- Alors, ou va-t-on ma p'tite dame?  
- Au "Blues Bar". C'est près du centre dans la...  
- Ah oui, je vois très bien où c'est. C'est sympa comme endroit, j'y vais parfois avec les copains le soir.  
Il fit démarrer la voiture et s'engagea sur le boulevard. La circulation était dense et les coups de klaxon fusaient un peu partout. Alisa ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le siège. Elle se sentait tout sauf bien et se mit à regretter amèrement la promesse faite à Methos.  
Au fond, je n'aurais jamais du revenir ici , songea-t-elle avec amertume.  
Maintenant, elle aurait souhaité que la voiture ne puisse plus avancer d'un seul mètre. Plus elle s'approchait du centre, plus son courage l'abandonnait.  
Voyant la mine sombre de sa jeune cliente, le chauffeur crut bon d'engager la conversation.  
- Ne vous fiez pas au premières apparences, Mam'selle, vous n'avez encore pas vu Paris par beau temps.  
Sa voix paru la sortir de ses pensées.  
- Je sais, j'ai connu des temps bien meilleurs.....  
Le chauffeur parut surpris.  
- Ah, vous connaissez Paris?  
Sa question dessina un sourire ironique sur le visage de la jeune fille.  
- Oh que oui....  
- Ah! Et moi qui vous prenait pour une touriste....  
Cette fois, il avait bel et bien réussi à la faire sourire.  
- Non, je connais Paris depuis une éternité.  
Le chauffeur éclata de rire.  
- Ca ne dois pas être bien long..., dit il en regardant cette fille étrange dont l'âge ne pas dépasser les dix-huit ou vingt ans.  
Elle leva les yeux.  
- Je suis plus âgée que j'en ai l'air....  
- Ben voyons..., répondit-il avec un grand sourire.  
- Et....vous êtres à Paris pour affaires ou en privé?  
- En privé, dit doucement la jeune fille.  
- Ah! De la famille?  
Elle secoua la tête.  
- Des amis.....les meilleurs.  
Le chauffeur acquiesça.  
- C'est la meilleure chose qu'on puisse trouver dans une ville.... Je présume que ce sera la petite virée, ce soir, au Bar ?  
- En quelque sorte, oui....  
  
Le Taxi s'arrêta devant le petit bar un peu caché par les hautes bâtisses environnantes. Alisa régla le montant et sortit de la voiture. L'homme ouvrit le coffre et lui tendis son sac.  
- Ben, bonne soirée, Mam'selle. Et amusez-vous bien.  
- Oui....je l'espère...., dit-elle doucement.  
Le chauffeur la salua une dernière fois avant de remonter dans son véhicule et de disparaître dans l'angle de la rue. Alisa avait eu, l'espace d'un instant, le désir stupide de tout raconter à cet inconnu, de lui demander de l'accompagner.  
L'immortelle secoua furieusement la tête. Et qu'est-ce que tu lui aurais dit, hein? du genre -Je suis une immortelle de plus de huit siècles et j'ai peur d'affronter mes amis- ? Calme-toi, ma pauvre....  
Alisa poussa un long soupir et posa la main sur la poignée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle baissa le loquet et entra.  
  
Le Bar était quasiment vide, seul Mike, le serveur, se trouvait derrière le comptoir et un ou deux clients s'y étaient également installés. Lentement, Alisa descendis les escaliers, regardant autour d'elle. Rien avait changé depuis cette fameuse nuit, le tableau que Connor avait envoyé à Joe était toujours suspendu à la même place. Alisa en eut un petit pincement au coeur.  
Elle allait faire un pas de plus quand soudain, des pas irrégulier s'approchèrent, comme ceux d'une personne qui ne marche pas normalement. Joe Dawson sortit de l'arrière salle.  
Le guetteur lâcha sa canne.  
- VOUS!!!?????  
- Moi, oui. Il parait que je suis morte?  
Joe se ressaisit peu à peu.  
- Oui...enfin....nous l'avons tous cru...  
Alisa soupira.  
- Vous pouvez réécrire ce chapitre dans votre chronique, Dawson. Kronos est mort cette nuit-là.  
Joe, encore tout tremblant, s'assit sur une chaise.  
- Mais pourquoi n'êtes vous pas revenue, pourquoi ne pas avoir donné de vos nouvelles? Nous nous sommes fait du souci pour vous.....surtout Duncan.  
Alisa secoua la tête.  
- Duncan n'y est pour rien..  
Elle pris place sur un tabouret en face du guetteur.  
Joe, en l'espace du quelques mois seulement, semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années, son visage avait l'air plus sombre et plus fatigué que dans le souvenir d'Alisa.  
Elle le regarda avec souci.  
- Dawson?  
Joe poussa un soupir et secoua la tête.  
- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis votre départ.  
- Quel genre de chose?, demanda Alisa en fronçant les sourcils.  
Joe la regarda et secoua la tête.  
- Suite à la mort de son Mentor, Duncan allait déjà mal......mais depuis celle de Richie, c'était la chute libre.  
- QUOI?  
Alisa s'était levée et plusieurs regards s'étaient tournés vers elle.  
- Assoyez- vous, dit doucement Joe.  
- Dawson....Richie est mort?  
Le guetteur hocha gravement la tête.  
- C'est une longue, une vilaine histoire.  
- Mais...qui a fait ca?  
Joe releva la tête et regarda la jeune fille.  
- C'était un accident. C'est Duncan qui a pris sa tête.  
Sous l'effet de la surprise, Alisa ne put sortir un seul mot.  
- Je ne vous dit pas dans quel état il était....  
Elle pâlit.  
- Mais...c'est impossible!  
- TOUT est possible! Ne croyez pas que, durant votre absence, le monde a cessé de tourner! Duncan a du affronter des forces qui vont au-delà de votre imagination, comme de la mienne, et c'est dans ce genre de situation que les pertes sont inévitables!  
Alisa essuya une larme en pensant à Richie.  
- Quand est-ce c'est arrivé?  
- Il y aura bientôt un an, répondit le guetteur.  
- Et.....Duncan? Comment vas-t-il?  
Joe poussa un soupir.  
- Il s'est résigné. Durant une période, il ne voulait même plus toucher à une épée.....mais il s'en remet.....très lentement.  
Joe n'avait pas encore achevé sa phrase quand Alisa sentit une présence s'approcher, et, un instant plus tard, Duncan apparut sur le seuil.  
Il n'était pas seul.  
Alisa eut un mouvement de recul, en même temps que la fille qui lui faisait face. L'immortelle l'avait reconnue.  
-....Faith....  
  
  
_Irlande, 1715  
_   
Alisa resserra les rennes d'une main et s'essuya son visage de l'autre. La tempête hurlait tout autour , la pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur elle.  
- Fichtre, murmura-t-elle, j'aurais mieux fait de m'arrêter dans le dernier village.  
Mais, à présent, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, et Alisa du tirer fermement les reines pour empêcher sa monture de cabrer à la vue d'un éclair étincelant.  
Trempée jusqu'aux os, la jeune fille balaya d'un geste brusque les cheveux qui lui collaient au visage et enfonça les talons dans les flancs de sa monture. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de trouver un endroit où loger, si elle ne voulait pas passer la nuit dans cette tempête.  
Le cheval apeuré se mit à galoper, sa cavalière fermement accrochée au rennes. Soudain, les mains d'Alisa se crispèrent lorsqu'elle ressentit la présence d'un autre immortel.  
- Oh non....c'est pas vrai, murmura Alisa.  
Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se demander si elle allait où non se battre sous cette pluie, une silhouette blanche surgit d'entre les arbres. Affolé, le cheval d'Alisa cabra, et le jeune fille dut s'accrocher à son cou pour ne pas tomber. Lorsqu'elle eut réussi à calmer plus ou moins sa monture, Alisa réalisa que la silhouette était à présent affalée sur le sol boueux, un bras devant le visage.   
Ne voyant pas de danger immédiat, Alisa sauta par terre et s'approcha de l'inconnu....où, plus précisément, de l'inconnue, car la personne étendue par terre était une jeune femme. Une immortelle.  
Alisa se baissa pour mieux distinguer son visage dans l'obscurité. Pas de doute, elle était bien la seule immortelle dans le coin, dehors en pleine tempête, vêtue uniquement d'une longue chemise de nuit blanche qui lui collait le long du corps. Vu son air effrayé, Alisa su qu'elle avait affaire à une nouvelle immortelle, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.  
Balayant sa lourde cape sur le côté, elle tendis la main à la fille et l'aida à se relever. L'autre n'avait encore pas dit un mot.  
- Je crois que le prochain village n'est plus très loin. On trouvera un endroit où loger....  
L'autre se mit à secouer vivement la tête.  
- NON...non....pas le village, je ne peu pas....retourner.....là-bas....  
-Tu ne sais donc pas ce qui t'est arrivé?  
La fille secoua la tête. Alisa réfléchît: Si je la laisse, elle sera une proie facile pour tout autre immortel .  
- D'accord, soupira-t-elle, nous allons faire demi-tour et prendre l'autre direction. Mais il faudra alors passer en plein dans la tempête, tu tiendra le coup?  
Cette question était idiote, car une immortelle ne pouvait pas mourir dans une tempête, mais l'autre hocha simplement la tête.  
- Je m'appelle Alisa Van Tassel, je suis en voyage à travers Irlande.  
Ne voyant aucune réaction de l'inconnue, Alisa lui passa sa cape autour des épaules. Bien que trempée, cela lui ferait une épaisseur de plus.  
- Et toi, tu as un nom?, demanda-t-elle doucement en l'aidant à grimper sur le dos du cheval.  
- Je suis Kate Mac....Elle tressaillis légèrement, puis parla d'une voix beaucoup plus assurée: Faith, mon nom est Faith.  
Alisa se hissa derrière Faith et repris les rennes.   
- Bien, nous allons essayer de nous trouver un logement pour la nuit, et demain, il faudra qu'on parle sérieusement.  
Faith se retourna pour la regarder.  
- Parler de quoi?, demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de méfiance dans la voix.  
- De ce que tu va faire.  
Faith soupira.  
- Ca....je n'en sais rien.  
Alisa eut un pauvre sourire.  
- Tu le saura bien assez tôt. Allez, accroche-toi bien.  
Faith passa le bras autour du cou de la monture et s'appuya conte. Alisa donna un coup de talon, et les deux immortelles partirent au grand galop, au coeur de la tempête.  
  
  
  
- Hey, Alisa.....ca fait un moment....  
Faith allait descendre l'escalier quand Duncan l'attrapa par le bras.  
- Allez, viens Kate, on s'en va.  
- Mac!, lança Joe sur un ton de reproche.  
Duncan Mac Leod posa sur Alisa un regard glacial.  
- Désolé Joe, nous sommes pressés.  
Elle se leva d'un bond.  
- Duncan, il faut qu'on parle!  
Les yeux de Duncan étincelèrent dans un éclat de colère.  
Alisa fonça sur Duncan, le pris par la manche de son manteau et l' entraîna dans la pièce voisine. Duncan claqua la porte et s'appuya contre le mur.  
- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici?  
- Duncan, je sais que tu est fâché contre moi, mais....  
Le Highlander leva les sourcils.  
- Fâché!!!! Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon mot! "En colère", "déçu" et "furieux" seraient plus justifiés!  
Alisa soupira.  
- Duncan.....  
Duncan monta d'un ton.  
- Q.U.O.I?  
- Tu est idiot ou tu fais exprès? Tu sais très bien que j'avais mes raisons d'agir comme j'ai agi, et que si tu réfléchissait, tu pourrais comprendre!  
- Comprendre quoi??? Comprendre que tu abandonnes te amis, que tu partes sans donner le moindre signe? Tout le monde te prenait pour morte!  
Maintenant, Alisa se mit elle aussi à crier.  
- Ah, et je pense que tu aurais été satisfait si tel avait été le cas?  
Duncan perdit le contrôle.  
- Au moins, tu ne serais pas revenue nous harceler! Je pensais avoir oublié cette nuit, oublié que ce fumier avait tué mon Mentor. Et voilà que tu débarques comme si de rien était!  
- Maintenant c'est MOI, la méchante? Figures-toi que Connor me manque à chaque minute, peut-être même plus qu'à toi!  
Duncan montra la porte du doigt.  
- Alors retourne d'ou tu viens et cesse de me harceler! Ce que tu veux, c'est te sentir mieux! Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te dire que tu as raison!  
Alisa foudroya Duncan du regard.  
- Pour qui tu te prend? Pour un confesseur? Pour un Saint? Mais qui est-tu donc pour me reprocher ma manière d'agir!  
- Ta manière d'agir??? Ce que je te reproche, c'est d'être partie sans un mot! J'ai attendu Kronos de pied ferme, chaque jour, chaque nuit, et j'étais la pour mes amis!  
Le ton d'Alisa se fit glacial.  
- Tu "était la "pour Richie....  
Duncan lui jeta un regard plein de haine.  
- Tu ne sais rien...  
- Je sais que tu l'as tué.  
Duncan ouvrit tout grand la porte.  
- Vas-t-en.  
Alisa ne broncha pas.  
- Pas avant que tu m'aies écouté.  
Duncan haussa les épaules.  
- J'ai mieux à faire, excuses-moi.  
Le Highlander retourna vers Joe et lui tapota l'épaule.  
- On se parle plus tard.  
Puis il pris la main de Kate et l' entraîna vers la sortie.  
- Tu avais des choses à lui dire?, demanda t-elle.  
Duncan souris.  
- Rien de bien important.  
Kate haussa les épaules et suivit Duncan. La porte se referma derrière eux.  
  
Joe attendit plusieurs minutes avant de voir réapparaître Alisa sur le seuil de la porte. Elle regarda Joe sans le voir, se laissa tomber sur un tabouret et pris sa tête entre ses mains.  
- Il est furieux contre moi.  
- Ca vous surprend? demanda Joe avec un pointe d'ironie dans la voix.  
- Il aurait au moins pu m'écouter! cria Alisa en frappant de poing sur la table.  
Joe poussa un soupir et décida qu'il serait plus sage d'essayer de changer de sujet.  
- Vous connaissez la jeune fille au coté de Mac?  
- Oui, elle s'appelle Faith, je l'ai rencontrée une ou deux fois.  
Joe secoua la tête.  
- Bizarre, il me l'a présentée sous le nom de Kate. Il a dit que c'était une vieille connaissance. Vous la connaissez bien?  
- On était amies à l'époque, mais ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est plus revues.  
Joe se pencha en avant et baissa le ton.  
- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur elle?  
- Désolée, Dawson, mais mes rapports privés avec d'autres immortels ne concernent en rien les guetteurs.  
Joe poussa un soupir exaspéré.  
- A votre aise.  
Alisa se leva.  
- Très bien, je vais aller me chercher un endroit où loger.  
- Vous compter vous établir à nouveau dans le coin?  
- Non, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je vais repartir d'ici quelques jours.  
Joe Dawson regarda le visage renfermé de l'immortelle.  
- Il est fâché. Laissez-lui le temps de réfléchir.  
Alisa secoua la tête.  
- Il a aucune idée de ce que j'ai enduré cette nuit-là.  
- Et bien.....faites le lui comprendre.  
Elle regarda Dawson et haussa les épaules, puis monta les escaliers et quitta le Bar.  
  
  
_Parc public, 19.03 heure locale  
_ _  
_ Le temps était encore plus gris et maussade que le jour d'avant, et l'humeur d'Alisa était également au gris. Voilà à peine plus de 24 heures qu'elle était revenue à Paris, et elle avait déjà la certitude qu'elle avait commis l'une des plus grosses erreurs en plus de huit siècles d'existence.  
Elle avait donné à Joe l'adresse de son hôtel, en espérant que lui ou Duncan la contacterait. Elle avait attendu toute la nuit et toute la journée suivante, mais à la tombée du soir, elle avait soudain eu la certitude qu'il n'appellerait pas. Alors elle s'était levée, avait pris son manteau et était sortie à l'air libre. Ses pas l'avait conduis dans le Parc, ce même Parc où, plus d'un an auparavant, elle avait vu ses amis pour la dernière fois. Il avait fait beau ce jour-là, et de loin, elle avait vu Joe, Methos, Duncan et Richie assis sur un banc.  
Maintenant, Duncan la maudissait, Joe ne disait plus rien et Richie était mort.  
A cet instant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir Connor à ses côtés. Il aurait su quoi lui dire dans une telle situation.  
Comme si ses pensées se matérialisèrent soudain, Alisa ressentis une présence non loin d'elle. Durant une fraction de seconde, elle était certaine d'avoir vu Connor dans la brume.  
- Tu délires, chuchota-t-elle.  
Elle se mit à avancer dans la direction de la présence, et distingua une silhouette assise sur un banc.  
Alisa s'approcha encore et la personne sur le banc se retourna. L'ancienne mis un instant avant de reconnaître sa semblable.  
- Bonsoir, Faith.  
- Bonsoir Alisa. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?  
Alisa s'avança et s'assis à côté de Faith.  
- Je me promenais.  
Faith souris.  
- Ca fait un bail. Tu sais que tu n'as pas du tout changé en plus de 250 ans? Toujours la même tendance à te la jouer solitaire, toujours le même petit air grave et.....toujours le même coupe de cheveux.  
Alisa souris à son tour en regardant sa vieille connaissance, dont les longes boucles d'un brun fauve avait disparues. Des mèches courtes virevoltaient autour de son visage.  
- Ca te vas bien...je veux dire, les cheveux courts...  
- Merci, répondit Faith.  
Soudain, Alisa se souvint d'un détail qui l'avait frappé.  
- En fait....Joe m'as dit que tu t'appelais Kate.  
- Nous avons toujours plusieurs noms, et tu le sais. Duncan m'a connu à une époque où mon nom était encore Kate.  
- Tu as changé de nom? Définitivement? Tu me l'as jamais dit.  
- Oui......un événement m'as poussé à le faire. Ca m'a poussé à tout changer.  
Alisa regarde Kate/Faith avec surprise.  
- Tu connais Duncan depuis longtemps?  
Cette fois, Alisa eut la certitude d'avoir vu dans le regard de Faith un éclat de haine.  
- Oui, ca remonte à peu avant notre rencontre.  
Alisa voulut lui poser encore d'autres questions, mais Faith scruta les alentours d'un air impatient.  
- Je suis désolée...mais....j'attend quelqu'un....  
Alisa compris.  
- D'accord...eh ben...j'y vais. A une prochaine. Ca m'as fait plaisir de te revoir.  
Faith fit un "oui" de la tête.  
- Moi aussi, tu m'as appris pas mal de choses sur nous.  
Alisa tourna les talons et regagna le chemin, elle marchait lentement, tout en réfléchissant.  
Soudain, un coup de vent glacial lui apportait l'impression d'une nouvelle présence, cachée quelque peu par celle de Faith.  
Intriguée, elle revint sur ses pas.  
La Parc était désert, et le vent portait l'éclat des voix. Oui, c'est bien DEUX voix qu'elle entendait maintenant. Alisa resta à bonne distance, juste assez près pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui se disait.  
Soudain, elle réalisa que l'autre voix n'était pas celle de Duncan, comme elle avait d'abord cru.  
C'était un immortel, aucun doute possible, et il semblait plus âgé que Faith.  
Alisa pria pour que sa présence ne fut pas remarquée...  
La voix de Faith s'éleva dans la brume.  
  
- Il est à moi, Jacob.  
- Cela dépendra de toi, ma jolie.  
- J'ai attendu ce moment trop longtemps, et je laisserai personne me le prendre.  
- Où en est-tu?, demanda "Jacob" en l'interrompant.  
- Je le tiens, cette ordure n'as pas changé.  
Jacob eut un petit rire glacial.  
- Un MacLeod reste un MacLeod. J'aurai voulu tuer son cousin moi-même....hélas, on a été plus rapide que moi. J'avais encore un petit compte à régler avec ce cher Connor....  
- Souviens-toi de notre pacte, Jacob: Duncan est à moi.  
  
Les ongles d'Alisa s'enfoncèrent dans l'écorce de l'arbre, lorsqu'elle entendis ce Jacob prononcer le nom de Connor.  
  
- Amène-le à l'endroit convenu, et je te le laisserai. Quand tu en aura finit avec lui, laisse-moi faire le reste.Tu y arrivera?  
- Oui.  
- Très bien.....murmura Jacob. Alors nous savons tous les deux ce que nous avons à faire.  
- Je le sais, dit Faith d'une voix ferme.  
- C'est bien. Je te retrouve à l'endroit convenu avec notre invité surprise.  
  
Alisa n'entendis alors plus la voix glaciale du dénommé Jacob. Il avait du repartir. Elle en avait assez entendu et, sentant soudain la colère la gagner, elle avança vivement vers Faith  
Sentant sa présence près d'elle, Faith se retourna, son visage exprimant la stupeur.  
- Toi?!?  
- Tu veux le tuer?, lui lança Alisa. Pourquoi?  
- Vas-t-en, murmura Faith en baissant les yeux. Quitte Paris, et vite.  
- Pas question! Je ne savais pas qu'une de mes amies faisait un complot de meurtre!  
Les yeux de Faith se mirent à étinceler.  
- Tu ne sais, rien, Alisa, RIEN! Tu ne connais pas Duncan, moi oui! Tu n'as aucune idée du démon qui se cache derrière sa jolie petite façade de Boy-Scout!  
Alisa éleva la voix, plus fort que Faith.  
- Ah oui, et toi, bien sur, tu le connais!   
Faith se leva d'un bond.  
- Oui, j'ai été MARIÉE avec lui!  
Alisa crut avoir mal entendu.  
- Quoi?  
La voix de Faith se mit à trembler sous l'effet de la colère.  
- J'était qu'une petite couturière, Kate. J'était en voyage quand nous nous sommes faits attaquer par des brigands sur une route en Irlande. Deux hommes sont venus à notre secours, l'un d'eux était Duncan Mac Leod.  
Sans savoir ni qui, ni ce qu'il était, j'ai été assez folle pour tomber amoureuse de lui. Nous nous sommes mariés...et...il a fait de moi ce que tu vois.  
- Tu veux dire qu'il....qu'il t'as tué? Pourquoi ne m'en as tu jamais touché mot?  
- Il m'a condamné!, hurla Faith avec fureur sans même écouter. Je ne voulais pas de cette vie éternelle, j'en ai JAMAIS voulu!  
- Écoute, Faith, il savait ce que tu était, et il a simplement voulu t'aider. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'un autre le face à sa place.  
Le regard de Faith lança des éclairs.  
- Il m'as pris ma vie! Il m'a tué sans aucun remords!  
Alisa commençait à perdre patience.  
- Faith, il t'a aidé comme je t'ai aidé!  
- Non....il m'a maudit. Et je me vengerai de ce qu'il m'a fait subir! A partir de cette nuit-là, la nuit où la tempête faisait rage, Kate est morte. Je suis devenue Faith.  
Alisa se mit en colère.  
- Et c'est pour ca que tu complotes avec ce sinistre individu? D'ailleurs, qui c'est, ce Jacob?  
Faith, soudain très calme, tourna le dos à Alisa et commença à s'enfoncer dans la brume.  
- Quitte Paris. Ca vaut mieux pour tout le monde.  
Alisa avança vivement vers Faith et la retint par le bras.  
- Je te PARLES, Faith. Tu sais que je t'aimes bien, mais je ne laisserai personne toucher à mes amis.  
Faith se retourna et jeta à Alisa un regard plein de haine.  
- Crois-tu que Duncan soit encore ton ami? Comme il t'as traité hier, j'ai cru comprendre autre chose. Il n'est pas comme il prétend être, Alisa.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
- Tu n'as rien compris, Faith.  
- Oh, crois-moi, j'ai mieux compris que toi. Jacob Kell aussi a compris. C'est pour cela que je suis avec lui. Tu verra, il réglera leur compte à tes "amis"  
Faith libéra son bras d'une secousse et se remis à marcher, mais Alisa la rattrapa encore plus fermement.  
- Stop, je ne peu pas te laisser commettre une telle folie.  
- Ne te met pas en travers de mon chemin, Alisa, tu n'as plus d'ordres à me donner. Va-t-en au plus vite.  
Alisa eut un sourire mauvais.  
- Sinon quoi, tu me tuera?  
Faith et Alisa se regardèrent.  
- Vas-t-en.  
- Non. Pas avant que tu ait renoncé à ca.  
Faith tenta de se libérer, mais Alisa resserra en étreinte.  
- Lâches-moi.  
- Pas question.  
Soudain, Faith fit demi-tour et envoya son poing dans le visage d'Alisa, ce qui lui fit lâcher prise. Secouée, elle porta la main à sa lèvre et en essuya une trace de sang.  
- Faith...nous étions amies...je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.  
- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, nous sommes dans deux camps adverses, dit Faith d'une voix sans timbre.  
Elle se retourna et disparut dans la nuit brumeuse.  
  
Un coup de vent glacé fit frissonner Alisa. Les cheveux en bataille, un main collée sur sa bouche, elle était à nouveau seule, debout dans le parc, et elle savait qu'elle allait devoir choisir.  
  
  
_"le Blues Bar", 20.47 heure locale  
_   
Joe passa une éponge humide sur le bar et poussa un soupir. La porte s'ouvrit en trombe et Alisa dévala les escaliers.  
- Dawson, ou est Duncan?  
Joe haussa les épaules.  
- Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la journée.  
Il la regarda.  
- On peut savoir ce qui ce passe?  
Alisa pris enfin le temps de s'asseoir.  
- Joe...Duncan est en danger. Il faut absolument que je lui parle. C'est très sérieux.  
Joe haussa les sourcils.  
- Et je pense que vous ne me direz pas ce qui ce passe, n'est-ce pas?  
Alisa soutint le regard de Dawson.  
- Juste.  
Le guetteur poussa un long soupir.  
- Bien. Alors que puis-je faire pour vous?  
- Quand vous verrez Duncan, dites-lui que je l'attend à l'église St. Julien le Pauvre dans deux heures.  
Joe regarda Alisa pendant un long moment et hocha la tête.  
- Contez sur moi.  
Alisa se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Joe.  
- Merci Dawson.  
Joe souris.  
- Mais de rien, c'est beau quand la confiance règne...  
Sans réagir à sa dernière remarque, Alisa lui tourna le dos et quitta le bar.  
  
  
Duncan MacLeod tenait la porte à Kate et la referma derrière elle. Joe leva la tête à l'entrée des deux immortels. Saisissant sa canne, il avança à leur rencontre.  
- Mac! Mademoiselle.  
Duncan fit un sourire à Joe et s'assis au Bar. Le guetteur posa les deux coudes dessus et regarda son ami. Faith promena son regard à travers le Bar, allant et venant. Ses yeux se posaient sur le grand tableau suspendu au-dessus de la porte.  
- Joli tableau, dit-elle, s'adressant à Joe.  
Joe soupira doucement.  
- Très beau, en effet. C'était un cadeau d'un ami.  
Il posa un verre de whisky devant Duncan qui avait fermé les yeux.  
Pendant ce temps, Faith continuait à inspecter les lieux avec curiosité. Elle alla discrètement faire un tour dans la pièce voisine.  
Joe leva les yeux et regarda Duncan. Profitant de l'absence de Faith, il se pencha par-dessus le bar.  
- Il faut que je te parle, Mac.  
Duncan posa son verre.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Alisa est venue cet après-midi.  
MacLeod leva les yeux.  
- Joe, j'ai pensé être assez clair avec elle: je ne veux plus la voir.  
- Mais laisse-moi finir, MacLeod! Elle avait vraiment l'air perturbée, et elle a vraiment insisté pour pouvoir te parler. Elle a dit que tu courais un grand danger!  
- Sans blagues...., murmura Duncan d'un ton las.  
Joe leva le ton d'un cran.  
- écoute-moi, MacLeod, peut-être que vos rapport ne sont pas les meilleurs ces temps-ci, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle viendrais simplement me voir pour me mentir.  
Duncan soupira.  
- Joe....  
- Rend-moi ce service et écoute au moins ce qu'elle a à te dire! Ce n'est quand même pas à moi d'aller faire l'arbitre entre vous deux! Vous êtes assez grands pour vous débrouiller tous seuls!  
Duncan leva la main.  
- D'accord, Joe, d'accord....c'est bon, j'irai lui parler.  
Joe regarda Duncan.  
- Merci Mac.  
Duncan secoua la tête.  
- Je fais ca uniquement parce-que tu me l'as demandé. Je vais l'appeler.  
- Pas la peine. Elle t'attend à Saint-Julien le Pauvre, dans une heure.  
MacLeod soupira.  
- J'irai.  
  
Sur le pas de la porte, Faith n'avait rien perdu de la conversation. Lorsque Joe et Duncan changèrent de sujet, elle se retourna pour faire le point de la situation: Alisa savait, et elle ne se gênerais pas pour aller tout raconter à Duncan. Son plan échouerais, ses vrais sentiments vis-à-vis de Duncan seraient mis au grand jour.  
Elle avait joué la jeux en s'armant de patience, elle avait caché sa haine à Duncan du mieux qu'elle pouvait, attendant le bon moment pour lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.  
Faith n'était pas idiote, elle avait su attendre le bon moment, et elle avait su se trouver les bons partenaires: Jacob Kell était un immortel surpuissant, qui jouait selon ses propres règles et nourrissait une haine farouche à tous ceux qui portaient le nom de MacLeod. Longtemps, Kell avait recherché Connor, qui avait fait de lui un immortel. Kell avait voulu le retrouver et se venger, mais il était arrivé trop tard: Connor était déjà mort.  
Pourtant, la haine de Kell était restée intact, et il avait promis à Faith de l'aider. Ils avaient réunis autour d'eux une petite bande d'immortels à leur service, pour la plupart des brigands et des mercenaires, qui avaient trouvés avec Kell une nouvelle façon de s'amuser.  
Faith savait bien que Kell les méprisaient, mais, au moins, ils pouvaient de temps en temps se monter utiles.  
Maintenant, Faith savait que le moment de sa vengeance était venu. Elle avait tout calculé, elle était parvenu à se refaire une place dans la vie de Duncan. Cela n'avait pas été très difficile. Faith n'avait eu qu'à réapparaître, à le regarder dans les yeux durant une minute ou deux pour faire fondre cet idiot d'écossais. D'ailleurs, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir...  
Faith n'allait pas laisser Alisa lui gâcher cette chance. Après tout, elle l'avait prévenue de se tenir à distance et de ne pas se mêler des ses affaires. Alisa avait été son institutrice, mais tous ses bons conseils n'avaient pas pu effacer la haine, la colère et l'incompréhension qu'elle avait ressentis cette nuit-là.  
Bien qu'elle eussent été amies autrefois, Faith ne voyait qu'une seule solution: Elle devait empêcher Alisa de dire la vérité à Duncan, car si elle y parvenait, tous ces efforts, toute sa patience auraient été en vain.  
Faith avança lentement jusqu'au téléphone. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et ne vis personne à proximité. Elle décrocha le combiné et composa un numéro dont elle était la seule à connaître l'existence. Faith attendis quelques secondes, et, à l'autre bout du fil, elle entendis une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.  
- Jacob? C'est Faith. On as un problème. Tu te souviens de cette fille dont je t'ai parlé, Alisa?  
- Oui, et j'espère pour elle qu'elle à quitté Paris.  
- Non. Et en plus....elle sait. Elle veut prévenir le Highlander.  
La voix de Kell se fit encore plus glaciale.  
- Il faut l'en empêcher!  
- Elle l'attend à Saint-Julien le Pauvre, dans une heure.  
Il eut un petit silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, puis Kell repris:  
- Voila ce que nous allons faire, Faith: Arrange-toi pour que Duncan soit en retard. Trouve un moyen pour lui faire perdre du temps.  
- D'accord, chuchota Faith.  
- Quand à moi, j'irai rendre à cette Alisa une petite visite de courtoisie.  
- Tu pense arriver à la convaincre?  
Faith en doutait.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais me montrer très persuasif. Quand j'aurai fini, j'irai t'attendre à la fabrique.   
- Entendu.  
- Je conte sur toi, Faith...  
  
Il raccrocha. Faith reposa le combiné et hocha la tête. Elle avait bien fait. De la pièce voisine résonna soudain la voix de Duncan.  
- Kate? Tu viens, on y vas!  
Faith entra dans la pièce, les bras derrière la dos. En voyant Duncan en face d'elle, elle du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas le mettre en pièce immédiatement.  
Patience....., se dit-elle.  
Duncan lui passa un bras autour des épaules, ce qui la fit tressaillir.  
- Tu te sens bien?, lui demanda Duncan, l'air soucieux.  
Faith saisi l'occasion au vol.  
- A vrai dire, je ne me sens pas très bien. J'aimerais bien rentrer pour me reposer un peu.  
Duncan lui pris la main.  
- Je vais te ramener.  
Faith sortit la grand jeux et regarda Duncan avec un regard de chien battu.  
- Non...non, ca va aller, je peu rentrer seule.  
Duncan secoua la tête.  
- Pas question, je te raccompagne.  
Joe haussa les sourcils et posa sur Faith un regard presque méfiant.  
Attention, n'en fait pas trop, le vieux se doute de quelque chose , pensa Faith.  
Duncan adressa un signe de tête à Joe.  
- Je repasserai dans la soirée, Joe.  
Joe lui rendit son salut.  
- Comme tu voudra, Mac.  
Prenant Faith par la taille, Duncan quitta les lieux, laissant Joe derrière le bar.  
  
Duncan et Faith arrivèrent devant la péniche du Highlander. Pendant que Duncan ouvris la porte, Faith consulta discrètement sa montre: elle venait de gagner 35 minutes. C'était pas mal, mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour être sur qu'il n'arriverais pas à l'église à temps.  
Lorsque Duncan se retourna vers elle, Faith su ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle suivit Duncan à l'intérieur de la péniche et se s'assis sur le sofa. Duncan s'assis à ses cotés et la regarda.  
- Est-ce que ca va?  
Malgré sa révolte intérieure, Faith posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Duncan.  
- Je ne sais pas.   
Lorsque Duncan la pris dans ses bras, Faith frissonna, et lorsque' il l'embrassa, elle laissa tomber la tête en arrière et se mit à conter les minutes, les secondes qu'elle gagnait.  
Elle n'aurais jamais cru possible qu'elle laisserai Duncan la toucher depuis cette nuit-là...  
  
  
_Irlande, au crépuscule d'une violente tempête, 1715  
_ _  
_ Les yeux fermés, Kate souriais. Lentement, elle se retourna sur le dos et écouta Duncan respirer à côté d'elle: Mariée, elle était mariée maintenant. Tout avait été si vite. Il y avait quelques semaines encore, Kate n'était qu'un petite couturière, en voyage avec sa maîtresse à travers les prairies d'Irlande.  
Une horde de bandits de grand chemin avait attaqués le carrosse, arrachant des cris suraigus à sa maîtresse. Quand à Kate, elle n'avait pas bougé, et le monde avait cessé de tourner un instant lorsqu'elle aperçu les deux cavaliers qui volaient à leur secours.  
  
Kate laissa courir ses doigts le long du dos de Duncan. Lorsque lui et son camarade avait présentés leur respects à ces dames, elle avait immédiatement su que c'était l'homme qu'elle attendait.  
Ils avaient faits une courbette et s'étaient présentés: Duncan et Connor MacLeod, pour vous servir.  
Kate effleura le dénommé Connor du regard, mais son sourire s'adressait uniquement à Duncan.  
  
A côté d'elle, Kate sentit Duncan bouger. Ses mouvements faisaient gémir le lit de bois. Kate sentit une ombre se poser sur son visage. Lentement, elle ouvris les yeux. Duncan était au-dessus d'elle, ses longs cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il leva les deux bras au-dessus de sa tête, et Kate vis comme un éclair luisant s'abattre sur elle.  
Une douleur aiguë lui déchira la poitrine, Kate était incapable de dire le moindre mot. Elle poussa un gémissement en sentant la chaleur du sang se répandre sur ses bras et ses épaules. Son regard se brouillait, la dernière chose qu'elle vit était le visage de Duncan. Kate le regarda, trahie, elle voulait lui demander pourquoi, mais ne parvint qu'à murmurer quelques syllabes, puis elle se sentit plonger dans les ténèbres.  
  
Un éclair aveuglant traversa son champ de vision. Tout son corps fut parcouru comme d'un choc électrique. Kate ouvris tout grand les yeux et lutta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle regarda autour d'elle: ses mains, ses bras ainsi que les draps étaient couverts de sang. Son regard croisa celui de Duncan, assis par terre, une longue dague à la main. Kate se mit à trembler, la panique faisait battre son coeur jusque dans sa gorge. Duncan, quand à lui, paru se ressaisir, et se releva lentement pour prendre sa main.  
- Kate....n'aies pas peur....laisse-moi t'expliquer...  
Mais Kate ne pouvait plus penser, elle ne voyait ni n'entendait plus. Prise de panique, elle évita la main qui cherchait à la saisir, attrapa ce qui devait être sa chemise de nuit et se rua vers la porte.  
Derrière elle, il lui semblait entendre un voix qui criait son nom, mais Kate ne la reconnaissait pas.  
Sans même s'en être rendu conte, elle s'était mise à courir, elle ne sentait ni la pluie, qui traversait sa fine chemise de soie, ni même le froid qui faisait claquer ses dents.  
Le vent hurlait dans ses oreilles, mais Kate n'y prenait pas garde, elle courait, courait encore, cherchant à fuir le plus loin possible...  
  
  
_St. Julien le Pauvre, 21.50 heure locale  
_ _  
_ Les flammes des cierges dansaient devant les yeux d'Alisa, qui n'avait pas détourné le regard depuis une demie-heure au moins. Posant les deux mains jointes sur l'autel devant elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Connor.  
Lui aussi avait été maintes fois dans les église, allumant une bougie pour ceux qu'il avait aimé.  
Connor MacLeod n'était plus, mais son souvenir était toujours intact.  
  
Une voix qui semblait venir de très loin tira Alisa de ses pensées.  
- Ma fille, je m'absente quelques heures, puis-je encore faire quelques chose pour vous?  
La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le prêtre.  
- Merci, mon père, mais j'ai surtout besoin de calme et de solitude.  
Le prêtre hocha lentement la tête.  
- Que Dieu soit avec vous.  
Sur ces mots, il se retourna et quitta lentement l'église, et Alisa ne pu s'empêcher de le suivre du regard. Un instant, elle cru voire Darius marcher devant elle....  
  
Poussant un profond soupir, elle secoua la tête et replongea son regard dans la lumière des bougies.  
Après un moment, elle se leva lentement et se mit à marcher le long de l'autel, passa par derrière et entra dans ce qui avait jadis été la chambre de Darius.  
Alisa regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que dans l'ensemble, très peu de choses avait changées: La petite lampe en verre teinté refléta toujours une petite tache lumineuse sur le bois luisant du buro. Les briques des murs étaient toujours noircies par le temps, et la pièce avait gardé la même chaleur conviviale que quand Darius y habitait encore.  
Dans un coin de la pièce était posé un jeux d'échec, qui, en un seul regard, noua la gorge de l'immortelle. Lentement, elle se mit à essuyer la poussière sur l'une des figurines et ferma les yeux.  
- Je suis désolée, Darius...  
  
Soudain, elle ressentit une présence qui lui fit ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Elle poussa un soupir et fit un pas en direction de la salle principale. Sur le pas de la porte, elle s'arrêta et s'arma de courage pour faire face à Duncan.  
- Souhaite-moi bonne chance, chuchota-t-elle, le regard tourné vers l' échiquier de Darius.  
C'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit conte que quelque chose clochait: Au lieu de disparaître, le Buzz s'intensifia, jusqu'à ce qu'il devint carrément douloureux et résonna dans tous son corps.  
  
....Et elle réalisa que cet immortel n'était pas Duncan....  
  
Marchant lentement, elle sortit de la chambre, fit le tour et revins près de l'autel. Son regard balaya l'église sans apercevoir l'autre.  
Alisa descendit les quelques marches et s'engagea dans le couloir principal, regardant sans cesse autour d'elle, ne voyant que des piliers et des chaises.  
Sans qu'elle ne s'en était rendu conte, ses pas s'étaient accélérés, et, prise par une vague d'inquiétude involontaire, elle se mit à courir le long du couloir, les yeux rivés sur la dernière rangée de chaises où elle avait laissé son manteau et son épée.  
  
Soudain, une ombre se détacha d'un des piliers, et l'immortel se posta devant elle, lui barrant le chemin.  
Alisa ne le connaissait pas: Grand, les yeux d'un bleu glacé, il abordait sur sa bouche fine un petit sourire cruel et tenait une épée à double tranchant à la main.  
C'est seulement quand elle entendis le son de sa voix qu'Alisa le reconnu: C'était Kell.  
Malgré elle, son coeur se mit à battre plus fort, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.  
- Rangez votre épée, nous somme sur sol sacré, dit-elle d'une voix forte.  
- Oh, je sais...., répondit Kell en hochant la tête, mais je crois que je suis celui qui est armé.  
De nouveau, le regard d'Alisa se posa sur la forme noir de son manteau, sous lequel était cachée son épée...  
- Écoutez, je sais qui voue êtes et je suis prête à me battre, alors ôtez-vous de mon chemin et laissez-nous aller régler ca dehors.  
Kell ne broncha pas, puis sa main gauche attrapa son épée. Il tira d'un cou sec, séparant l'arme en deux parties égales. Alisa ne pu s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière.  
Kell avança sur elle, une épée dans chaque main.  
- Si vous le voulez bien, cet endroit me conviens à merveille...  
Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles, Alisa sentit la panique la gagner.  
- Vous connaissez les règles du jeu, Kell!  
L'immortel ne s' arrêta pas pour autant.  
- Je me moque du jeux, et je me moque des règles!  
  
Alisa continua de reculer, et, soudain, Kell lança sa lame gauche dans sa direction. Elle eu tout juste le temps de faire un bond de côté, qui lui évita de justesse un coup dans la poitrine.  
Kell ne perdit pas de temps et revint aussitôt à la charge, mais cette fois, Alisa para son coup plus facilement et lui décrocha un coup de pied dans la mâchoire.  
Sous le choc, Kell recula de quelques mètres, lui laissant enfin l'espace dont elle avait besoin:  
D'un bond, elle passa à côté de lui, plaqua les deux mains sur le dossier d'une chaise et propulsa ses jambes en l'air.  
Elle atterrit lourdement sur ses pieds, et, se rattrapant de justesse, se mit à courir le long des rangées de chaises.  
Alisa ne voyait pas Kell, son regard était rivé sur son manteau, sur son épée, ce but à atteindre.  
Plus que quelques mètres la séparaient de son arme, cinq mètres, quatre, trois....  
Alisa se lança en avant et tendis la main vers son arme......mais un bruit sifflant retentit et, un instant plus tard, la lame de Kell s'abattit à quelques millimètres de ses doigts.  
Il avait été plus rapide...  
Privée de son arme, Alisa tenta de regagner son équilibre, mais un nouveau coup de Kell la fit vaciller. L'immortelle s'adossa à un pilier pour ne pas tomber, juste un instant, histoire de reprendre son souffle....mais déjà, elle sentit le contact froid d'une lame sur sa gorge.  
  
Kell se tenait en face d'elle, droit et impassible, et, si le temps avait été à l'humour, Alisa aurait presque pu rire de sa tenue verte et or ridicule. Plaquant ses deux mains contre la pierre froide du pilier, Alisa le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
- Et maintenant? Oserez-vous braver l'interdit?  
Kell eut un rictus.  
- Rien ne m'est interdit.  
En regardant le visage impassible de Kell, Alisa comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus espérer. Il allait le faire, c'était évident.  
- Je ne veux pas mourir..., dit-elle doucement.  
Kell souris, mais Alisa repris:  
- Mais....ce qui me console, c'est que vous serez certainement l'un des prochains....  
Cette fois, le visage de Kell exprima la colère, ce qui fit sourire Alisa.  
- Nous verrons cela, dit Kell d'une voix glaciale.  
  
Comme dans un rêve, Alisa vit Kell ramener ses bras en croix autour de lui. Peut-être, pendant une fraction de seconde, la volonté de tenter l'impossible lui vint à l'esprit, avant de repartir comme un nuage de fumée.  
Les bras de Kell se mirent en mouvement, doucement, comme au ralentis. Alisa détourna les yeux et les ferma à moitié, observant entres ses paupières mi-closes les flammes dansantes des bougies au loin. C'est amusant, ce dit-elle, comment des lumières aussi minuscules peuvent éclairer cette grande salle obscure....   
  
  
Duncan MacLeod marchait lentement, sans se presser, alors qu'il avait déjà une bonne heure de retard. Il allait pas se gêner pour la faire attendre et lui démontrer ouvertement son mécontentement.  
Duncan traversa la route et marcha le long du trottoir.  
Soudain, des éclats de lumière lui fit lever la tête: Devant l'église, une bonne douzaine de voitures étaient garée: Police, ambulance, sécurités. Duncan s'arrêta quelques instants, puis pressa le pas. Inutile d'être médium pour deviner que quelque chose était arrivé.  
L'air de rien, le Highlander demanda à l'un des curieux amassés ce qui s'était passé.  
Le gros type avait l'air d'y avoir trouvé un passe-temps tout-à-fait passionnant.  
- Oh, j'vous jure, M'sieur, on ose plus faire un pas dehors....  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, demanda Duncan, inquiet.  
Le gros pris un ton d'inquisiteur.  
- On a retrouvé une fille dans l'église, il y a à peine une demie-heure. Et ce n'est pas le pire....d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre des flics, on lui a coupé la tête.  
La tête de Duncan se mit soudain à tourner, et il du faire un réel effort pour ne pas tomber.  
Rapidement, il fit le tour de l'église et entra par l'une des portes latérales, à l'abris des regard indiscrets de la foule et de la police.  
Des phares lumineux avaient été accrochés un peu partout, éclairant le sol en pierre grise, où se détachait nettement une silhouette blanche, tracée à la craie. En s'approchant, Duncan distingua une trace sombre le long d'une colonne.  
"Du sang", songea-t-il avec horreur.  
Sur un banc du dernier rang, à quelques mètres seulement de la colonne, étaient posé un long manteau sombre et une épée.  
Duncan, pris d'un haut-le-coeur, recula de quelques pas, avant de se retourner vivement et de fuir cet endroit maudit.   
  
  
_Le "Blues Bar, 22. 45 heure locale  
_   
Duncan poussa la porte du "Blues Bar" traversa la pièce et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret. La tête dans les mains, il vit apparaître Joe, l'air sombre, lui aussi. Il fit le tour du bar et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
- Je suis au courant, dit il d'une voix blanche, l'un de mes guetteurs était dans le coin.  
Duncan couvrit son visage dans ses mains et secoua la tête.  
- Je n'en peu plus,....d'abord Connor, ensuite Richie, maintenant Alisa. C'est trop, Joe...  
Joe soupira.  
- Je suis vraiment désolé, Duncan.  
- Moi aussi, répondit le Highlander.  
Sans ajouter un mot, Duncan se leva.  
- Ou est-ce-que tu vas?, demanda Joe, l'air inquiet.  
- Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir, dit doucement Duncan, avant de se retourner et de disparaître par la porte d'entrée.  
  
Joe le regarda partir et secoua la tête. Puis il boitilla derrière le bar et s'empara de son téléphone. S'assurant qu'il était bien seul, Joe composa un numéro et attendis.  
- Lefort, j'écoute.  
- Thierry? C'est Joe. Vous avez les résultats de la recherche?  
- Oui, répondit le guetteur, nous avons identifié l'immortelle qui a tué Alisa Van Tassel dans la soirée.  
Joe baissa le voix.  
- Qui est-ce?  
A l'autre bout du fil, Thierry semblait attendre.  
- Nous avons un sérieux problème, Joe....  
- De quel genre?  
- Nous avons identifié l'immortel. Il s'agit de Jacob Kell.  
Joe faillis lâcher le combiné.  
- KELL? Vous êtes surs?  
- Aucun doute, j'en ai bien peur..., répondit Thierry.  
-...Merci Thierry, chuchota Joe après un moment de silence.  
Joe raccrocha, et se laissa tomber sur l'un des tabourets du bar.  
- Duncan...  
  
  
Duncan MacLeod ouvrit la porte de sa péniche, tourna les yeux en direction du bourdonnement et aperçu Kate, debout près de la fenêtre. Duncan referma la porte derrière lui et croisa les bras sur la poitrine.  
- Ou étais-tu?, demanda Kate d'une voix doucereuse.  
- Tu devrais le savoir, répondit Duncan, la colère faisant trembler ses mains.  
Très lentement, Kate se retourna et souris.  
- Je suis au courant, oui.  
- Tu sais qui a fait ça?  
- Quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas beaucoup.  
- La liste va être longue, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.  
Duncan avança d'un pas.  
- Dis-moi qui.  
Kate rejeta la tête en arrière.  
- Tu est en colère, n'est-ce pas?  
Elle se détacha de la fenêtre et s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline.  
- Ca fait mal, hein?  
Duncan la regarda avec colère.  
- Tu m'as trompé.  
Kate éclata de rire.  
- Je n'est fait que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce!  
Duncan monta d'un ton.  
- C'était mon amie! Tu n'as pas le droit de débarquer ici et de venir pourrir ma vie!  
- Et MA vie? Tu y a pensé une minute? Kate ne riais plus, à présent. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ca! Tu m'as volé ma vie!  
- Kate..., dit Duncan, d'une voix soudain incertaine.  
Mais celle-ci secoua la tête.  
- Tu as tué Kate. Aujourd'hui, je suis Faith.  
Duncan secoua la tête, sans quitter des yeux celle qui jadis avait été sa femme.  
Soudain, Faith ferma les yeux, fit un demi tour sur elle même et se mit à danser à travers la pièce, dans un style qui rappelait une danse populaire celte. Duncan la regarda, incapable du moindre mouvement. Faith fredonnait une vieille chanson irlandaise.  
- Tu te souviens du soir de nos noces? Quand nous dansions, toi et moi, j'ai cru que j'allais pouvoir m'envoler....  
Avec un mouvement gracieux, elle fit un tour de bras et s'immobilisa devant Duncan. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et son air rêveur disparut instantanément.  
- Mais nous avons fini par remettre les pieds sur terre, n'est-ce-pas?  
Enfin, Duncan parvint à baisser les yeux.  
- Je ne voulais que ca se termine de cette façon.  
Les yeux de Faith lancèrent des éclairs.  
- Tu aurais du y penser avant...  
A cet instant, tout les deux ressentirent une présence qui venait du dehors. Duncan ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti un Quickening aussi puissant, à l'exception peut-être de celui de Methos.  
Faith avait tourné les talons et se dirigeait vers la porte.  
- Qui est-ce?, lui lança Duncan.  
- Un ami.  
Sans lui adresser le moindre regard, Faith passa le pas de la porte et alla rejoindre un homme qui sortait d'une voiture sombre. Un autre immortel que Duncan ne connaissait pas sortis de la voiture, mis un bras autour des épaules de Faith et la fit monter à l'arrière.   
Duncan ne tenta pas de la retenir, mais se contenta de lui lancer un regard interrogateur. La voiture s'éloigna, et Duncan se tenait toujours sur le pas de sa porte.  
Pendant une minute ou deux, il resta immobile et réfléchis. Il pouvait maintenant tourner le dos au passé, faire sa valise et partir très loin, loin de tout ce qui venait d'arriver.  
Ou alors, il pouvait rester, aller trouver Joe et lui soutirer quelques informations.  
  
Duncan MacLeod fini par prendre sa décision.  
  
  
_Le "Blues Bar", 23.19 heure locale  
_ _  
_ La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand, et Joe aperçu Duncan entrer, les yeux rouis, les cheveux défaits. Joe posa aussitôt le verre qu''il était entrain d'essuyer et s'approcha du son ami.  
Duncan s'immobilisa et regarda le Guetteur dans les yeux.  
- Qui est-ce, Joe?  
Joe Dawson, secoua la tête. La voix de Duncan monta d'un ton.  
- L'immortel qui a tué Alisa et pris ma femme sous son aile, QUI EST-CE ?  
Joe soupira et regarda ses mains.  
- Je crains que cette fois, tu ne soit pas à la hauteur, MacLeod.  
Duncan ne broncha pas.  
- Pourquoi?  
Joe se laissa tomber sur l'un des tabourets, sans quitter Duncan des yeux.  
- C'est Kell, Duncan. Jacob Kell. Durant un instant, un éclair de panique traversa le visage de Joe. Tu ne peut pas combattre Kell. Il est trop fort.  
Duncan traversa la pièce et alla s'asseoir à côté de Joe.  
- Joe écoute-moi...  
Le guetteur ne bougea pas.  
- écoute-moi, repris Duncan plus doucement.  
Joe leva la tête.  
- On en a traversé, toi et moi. Et cette fois encore, il va falloir que tu m'aides. Je t'en prie, Joe.  
Sans un mot, Joe se leva et disparu dans la pièce d'à côté, pour en ressortir cinq minutes plus tard avec une fiche de guetteur. il se rassis et posa le papier sur le comptoir.  
- Jacob Kell, année de naissance: vers 1516, Quickenings accumulés: environ 600...  
- 600?!?  
Duncan leva les yeux vers Joe. Le guetteur évita son regard.  
- Oui, 600....au mois.  
Le Highlander se contenta de hocher la tête.  
- Restons-en là pour sa biographie, je préfère ca. Maintenant, dis-moi où je peu le trouver.  
Joe pris son temps pour répondre.  
- D'après les dernières nouvelles, il se cache dans une fabrique abandonnée non loin d'Orly.  
- Merci, dit Duncan en se levant.   
Soudain, Joe le retint fermement par le bras.  
- Tu vas y aller, n'est-ce pas? Même si tu sais bien qu'il est plus fort que toi, tu conte y aller!  
Duncan regarda Joe un long moment.  
- Il y a certaines choses qui doivent êtres faites, Joe. J'ai un compte à régler avec Kell.  
Joe acquiesça et lâcha le bras du Highlander.  
- Tu sais que tu sera seul. Personne ne viendra à ton secours.  
Duncan eut un léger sourire.  
- Merci de me prévenir.  
Puis il regarda encore son guetteur.  
- Ca va aller, Joe.  
Joe hocha la tête et détourna les yeux.  
- Bonne chance, Mac.  
Duncan hocha la tête et poussa la porte du bar.   
  
Assis seul au comptoir, Joe Dawson posa les deux coudes sur la surface de bois polis et cacha son visage dans ses mains.  
  
  
_Ancienne fabrique de Pneus, Orly, 23.44 heure locale  
_ _  
_ Dans un coin de la pièce semi-éclairée, Faith était assise, perdue dans les pages d'un livre. Un jeune homme d'air asiatique s'approcha d'elle et s'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Faith continuait à lire comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Sans se préoccuper de se manque d'attention évident, l'immortel qu'était le jeune asiatique se pencha vers elle.  
- Tu sais qu'il va finir par se débarrasser de nous, lui dit-il à voix basse.  
Faith leva enfin les yeux de son livre.  
- Je m'en doute.  
- Et tu ne fais rien?  
Faith mis un doigt dans son livre et le referma dessus.  
- Que veux-tu que je fasse, Jin?  
Jin Ké, l'air inquiet, tourna la tête en direction de la porte.  
- Filons d'ici.  
Faith regarda un instant dans le vide.  
- Filer d'ici....  
- C'est ta vie que tu met en danger en restant auprès de Kell!  
Faith regarda le visage livide de Jin Ké.  
- Ma vie? Je n'ai plus de vie.  
Jin se détacha de la fenêtre et s'assis par terre.  
- C'est toi qui te dis ca. Tu ferais mieux de partir, au lieu que de vivre uniquement pour ta vengeance personnelle.  
Faith posa son livre à côté d'elle et dévisagea Jin avec la plus grande attention.  
- Continue.  
L'asiatique tira ses jambes contre lui.  
- Ta place n'est pas ici, Faith, je te connais depuis suffisamment de temps pour en être sur. Va-t-en et va retrouver ta vie.  
Faith fronça les sourcils, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Puis elle posa à nouveau son regard sur Jin Ké.  
- Et toi? Tu va rester?  
Jin Ké secoua la tête.  
- Je vais partir aussi, et je tacherai de convaincre les autres.  
- Les autres ont eu un petit empêchement, dit soudain une voix glacée derrière eux.  
Jin et Faith firent volte-face. Jacob Kell se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, mais ses yeux étaient glacés.  
Lentement, Jin Ké se releva. Faith resta assise, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre.  
- Voyons, Jin, je commençais à me faire du soucis! Les autres nous ont tous rejoint pour le petit festin que je donne.  
Kell souriait toujours, Jin fit un pas en arrière, tendant la main vers le rebord de la fenêtre, où il avait posé son épée.  
- Je suis déçu, Jin, murmura Kell.  
Jin croisa le regard de Faith, qui paraissait, elle aussi, de plus en plus terrifiée. Prudemment, Jin fit un autre pas en arrière, sa main se refermant sur son arme.  
Mais Kell fut plus rapide. Avant que Jin Ké pu faire le moindre geste, Kell avait sorti un longue épée et s'était jeté sur lui. Jin fut forcé d'abandonner son épée et de faire un bond de côté, évitant de justesse le coup de Kell.  
Lentement, Jacob Kell fit volte-face et marcha doucement vers Jin, qui se tentait debout au milieu de la pièce.  
- Je suis vraiment très, très déçu....  
Jin recula, passa devant la salle à manger et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le corps décapité de l'un des ses compagnons. Le festin de Kell avait du se terminer par ca.  
Jin Ké su garder la tête froide, bien décidé de ne pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement. Il attrapa une barre de métal qui traînait ans un coin et cessa de reculer. Kell eut un air amusé.  
- Bien, voilà qui est plus équitable!  
Sur ces mots, il partagea son épée en deux armes longues et fines et se jeta sur Jin.  
  
Faith était adossée contre le mur, le souffle court, alors que Jin Ké et Kell se battaient à quelques mètres d'elle. Essayer de s'enfuir en traversant la pièce aurait été un pur suicide, Faith le savait. Se déplaçant lentement vers la gauche, Faith atteint la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et essaya de passer, mais la fenêtre était condamnée avec de lourdes planches de bois. Reprenant son souffle, Faith secoua de toutes ses forces. En vain.  
Soudain, un cri de terreur suivit d'une rafale de vent et d'éclairs lui fit comprendre que le combat était terminé. Le souffle court, Faith fit une ultime tentative, tirant sur les planches de toutes ses forces. C'est alors qu'elle vit quelqu'un arriver dans la cour intérieur.   
C'était Duncan.  
Durant un instant, Ducnan et Faith se regardèrent sans bouger.  
Soudain, Faith entendis des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna lentement et vit Kell, ses épées sur l'épaule, avancer lentement vers elle.  
Faith s'adossa à la fenêtre condamnée et regarda Kell s'approcher.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais d'un air si intéressé?  
Faith ferma un instant les yeux, les rouvris et fixa le regard bleu de Kell.  
- Rien, dit-elle fermement.  
Kell souris et s'arrêta devant elle.  
- Jin Ké m'a beaucoup déçu. Et toi aussi.  
Faith essaya encore de reculer, mais les planches la bloquèrent. Kell avança vers elle et lui caressa la joue, tout et lui plaçant sa lame à la gorge.  
- Et je n'aime pas être déçu.  
Faith regarda le plafond et déglutit. Elle savait que sa dernière heure avait sonné. Elle ferma les yeux et attendis.  
Soudain, elle ressenti une présence à proximité, elle rouvris les yeux et vis que Kell avait tourné la tête.  
- Tiens....de la visite, dit-il doucement, avant de se retourner vers Faith.  
Il lui souris gentiment, tout en ôtant la lame de son cou.  
- Je viendrai te retrouver plus tard. Tu peu compter sur moi.  
Il se détourna d'elle et sorti rapidement de la pièce, laissant Faith, toujours adossée à la fenêtre.  
Lentement, très lentement, Faith se laissa glisser le long du rebord et s'assis par terre. Elle entendis les pas de Kell s'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle ne les entendis plus, elle enfouis son visage dans ses mains tremblantes et ne bougea plus.  
  
  
Duncan tourna la tête vers en direction du bourdonnement qui lui annonçait l'arrivée de Kell.  
L'autre immortel se tenait sur le pas de la porte, une épée dans chaque main, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Duncan ne broncha pas et se contenta de tirer son épée.  
- Bonsoir, Highlander.   
Duncan ne répondit pas et lança à Kell un regard furieux.  
- Enfin, je pourrai en finir une fois pour toutes avec le Clan MacLeod. Quel dommage que mon vieil ami Connor ne soit pas là pour fêter cet événement avec nous.  
Les doigts de Duncan se resserrèrent sur son épée.  
- Je t'interdis de parler de Connor, souffla-t-il, furieux.  
- Ah oui, ce cher Connor....les traits de Kell se déformèrent en un rictus, je lui devait encore un petit quelque chose. Je crois que le fait d'éliminer son cher protégé fera très bien l'affaire....  
Duncan eut un sourire mauvais.  
- Alors viens.  
Kell avança lentement vers Duncan, sans se presser le moins du monde.  
- Au fait, qu'est-ce-que ca fait de voir sa femme dans les bras d'un autre? Tu sais, je pense que le bon goût et comme tout le reste - il évolue avec le temps.  
Cette fois, Kell était allé trop loin. Avec un cri de rage, Duncan fit tourner son épée dans l'air et attaqua Kell, qui le vit venir et para aisément son coup. Duncan se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire, mais déjà le pied de Kell avait atteint sa poitrine et il fut projeté en arrière de plusieurs mètres.  
Duncan attrapa ce qui devait être une barrière et se hissa sur ses pieds. Kell attendis patiemment que le Highlander se soit relevé.  
- Je m'amuse, dit-il d'un ton jovial, avant de repasser à l'attaque.  
Cette fois, Duncan pu bloquer son attaque et le fit reculer d'un coup d'épée bien placé, qui le fit tituber contre la barrière. Kell se cessa pas de sourire pour autant, bien au contraire.  
- Duncan! Je croyais être rentré à la maison depuis longtemps, mais là, je suis vraiment très impressionné.  
Duncan fit un pas en avant et fit signe à Kell d'approcher.  
- Allez, viens.  
Kell souris.  
- Avec grand plaisir.  
Brandissant ses deux lames, Kell fondis sur Duncan, qui esquiva la première lame de justesse, alors que la seconde, qui venait par la droite, le força à reculer. Kell lui envoya coup sur coup, de sorte à ce que le Highlander n'eut pas une seule occasion de passer en offensive.  
Soudain, Duncan se baissa et, d'un coup de pied, balaya les jambes de Kell. Avec une exclamation de surprise, Kell bascula en arrière et passa par-dessus la barrière. Duncan entendis quelques secondes plus tard un bruit métallique, comme celui d'une épée qui tombe sur le sol.  
Son arme toujours en main, le Highlander fit quelques pas dans la direction où Kell était tombé. Il se pencha par-dessus la barrière et regarda en bas.   
A quelque dix mètres au-dessous de lui, le sol était jonché de débris en tout genre, et la pâle lumière des réverbères qui venait de dehors faisait reluire deux longues épées très fines, qui gisaient au milieu de la pièce. Duncan scruta l'obscurité, sans apercevoir Kell. Il allait se retourner quand soudain, une main lui saisit le col, et il regarda droit dans les yeux de Kell.  
Avec un cri de rage, Kell tira d'un coup sec, faisant basculer le Highlander, qui tomba dix mètres dans le vide.  
Avec horreur, Duncan réalisa qu'il s'était fait avoir, et avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il ressenti déjà le choc douloureux lorsqu'il s'écrasa sur une pile de vieux cartons. Heureusement pour lui, les cartons plièrent sous son poids et amortirent sa chute. Il resta néanmoins étendu quelques instants, trop sonné pour faire le moindre mouvement.  
Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit que Kell avait lâché sa prise et avait sauté. Souple comme un félin, le puissant immortel atterri sur le sol, où il ramassa ses deux épées d'un geste vif.  
Réalisant soudain dans quel situation il se trouvait, Duncan roula sur lui-même et regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de son épée que le choc de sa chute lui avait fait lâcher. C'est alors qu'il la vit, à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Duncan bondit en tendant les bras, attrapa son épée et voulu la relever. Mais elle resta comme clouée au sol et, relevant la tête, Duncan aperçu le pied de Kell posé sur la lame.   
Duncan et Kell se fixèrent un instant. Puis Kell lui souris méchamment.  
- Cette soirée aura été très divertissante, susurra-t-il.  
Ramassant l'épée de Duncan, il la jeta sur le côté, puis recula de quelques pas. Il n'avait pas quitté le Highlander des yeux. Duncan ramena ses jambes contre lui et attendis, tout en observant chaque mouvement de Kell.  
Dès qu'il frappe, je saute , se dit-il.  
Soudain, alors que Kell levait les bras en croix pour frapper, Duncan vit apparaître quelques chose entre Kell et lui-même. Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, se disant que ca devait être le contre-coup de sa chute. Mais lorsqu'il regarda encore, la forme était toujours là. Kell aussi semblait l'avoir aperçue, car il ouvrit la bouche en signe de surprise et recula instinctivement.  
C'est alors que Duncan réalisa qu'il s'agissait de silhouettes humaines, l'une grande et massive, large d'épaules, et une autre, plus petite.  
  
Le visage immatériel d'Alisa souriait, tandis que Connor MacLeod haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé, avant de regarder Duncan.  
Duncan ouvrit tout grand les yeux, ne pouvant détacher son regard des ses deux amis fantomatiques. Il entendis alors la voix de Connor, qui semblait venir de très loin, mais lorsqu'il se mit à rire, Duncan reconnu distinctement le rire de son ancien professeur.  
- Héhéhéhé....qui veut vivre éternellement?  
L'instant d'après, ils avaient disparu.  
  
Duncan fut le premier à se remettre de l'effet de surprise, alors que Kell avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la place où Connor s'était montré. Duncan profita de ces quelques secondes d'inattention pour bondir.  
Ses doigts se refermèrent sur son épée, et il se retourna juste assez tôt pour voir Kell, qui semblait s'être remis de sa surprise, fondre sur lui..  
Le visage de Kell était déformé par la rage lorsqu'il envoya un grand coup d'épée à Duncan. Celui-ci l'esquiva avec une surprenante facilité et tourna rapidement sur lui-même, décrochant un coup de pied dans l'estomac de son adversaire.  
Puis, profitant du fait que Kell se recroquevilla quelques instants, il sauta sur une caisse et fit un saut périlleux osé, juste assez haut pour passer par dessus le corps de Kell.  
Désorienté, Kell leva les yeux, et, ne voyant plus son adversaire devant lui, se retourna vivement.  
Duncan lui faisait face et, avant que Kell n'ait réalisé que le Highlander se tenait la, Duncan avait déjà levé son épée et donné un seul coup puissant.  
Reprenant son souffle, il regarda le tête de Jacob Kell se détacher de son corps, son visage exprimant la surprise.  
Pendant une seconde ou deux, il régnait dans l'ancienne fabrique désaffectée un silence total, avant que les première rafales de vent vinrent balayer le sol.  
Puis ce fut comme une explosion d'énergie, qui semblait venir de partout. Des éclairs aveuglants fondirent sur Duncan, qui fut projeté dans tout les sens comme un pantin. Un cri déchirant retentis dans toute la pièce, tandis que le bâtiment tremblait jusqu'au fondations. De plus en plus d'éclairs déchirèrent la nuit, faisant voler des éclats de verre, faisant gémir des planches de bois et crisser le métal.  
Une dernière explosion fit voler en éclat ce qui restait des fenêtres, puis, aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus, les éclairs disparurent. La vaste pièce fut à nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité. Couché sur le dos, Duncan fut incapable de bouger. Petit à petit, il repris péniblement son souffle. Chaque os lui faisait mal, chaque centimètre de sa peau semblait brûler. Il ferma les yeux et attendis.  
Lentement, la douleur s'estompa, et Duncan eut enfin assez de force pour bouger la tête.  
Soudain, il entendis des pas précipités, un léger bourdonnement lui dit que l'immortel se trouvait à sa droite. Lentement, Duncan tourna la tête, et il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette élancée disparaître dans la nuit.  
  
Avec un soupir, Duncan reposa la tête par terre et ferma les yeux pour un long moment.  
  
  
_Le "Blues Bar", 2.10 heure locale  
_ _  
_ Lorsque Joe entendis le bruit de la porte, il leva immédiatement les yeux. Déjà, il voulu marcher vers son protégé, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Duncan.  
- Methos! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici!  
Sans se préoccupé du visage livide de Joe, Methos marcha droit vers le réfrigérateur et pris une bière.  
- Oui, bonsoir à toi aussi, Joe.  
Le guetteur se rassis.  
- Excuse-moi, j'attendais quelqu'un d'autre. Oh, je t'en prie, prend-toi une bière.  
Methos s'assis à côté de Joe.  
- Tu te fais du soucis pour Duncan, hein?  
Joe leva les yeux.  
- Tu est au courant?  
Methos posa sa bouteille de bière devant lui.  
- J'ai mes sources. J'ai su pour Alisa, j'ai su pour Kell...et je sais pour Duncan et cette fille....Kate.  
Joe regarda Methos et hocha la tête.  
- J'aurais du m'en douter. Et.....tu as des nouvelles de Mac?  
Methos sirotait tranquillement sa bière.  
- Secret professionnel, Joe.   
- Methos!  
L'immortel posa sa bière et regarda Joe sans broncher.  
- C'était quoi ce que tu m'avais dit il y a quelques temps? C'était du genre "Je suis un guetteur, tu est un immortel, et ce n'est pas à moi de rendre ta vie plus facile".  
- METHOS!  
Methos leva les yeux au plafond.  
- D'accord, d'accord....donne-moi deux minutes.  
Joe secoua violemment la tête.  
- Mais qu'est-ce-que....?  
Il s'interrompis en voyant le regard soudain fixe de Methos.  
- Methos?  
Mais celui-ci avait repris sa bouteille en souriant.  
- Tu as de la visite, Joe.  
Joe leva les yeux au moment où la porte s'ouvrit pour la seconde foi.  
- MacLeod!  
Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de calculer ce qu'il faisait, Joe s'était levé, avait traversé la pièce et enlacé Duncan comme un frère. Duncan tapota l'épaule de guetteur.  
Joe lâcha l'immortel et le regarda de la tête au pieds.  
- Kell?  
Duncan hocha la tête.  
- C'est fini.  
- Et ses sbires?  
- Il s'en est débarrassé.  
- Kate?  
Methos s'arrêta de boire pour mieux observer Duncan. Celui-ci soupira.  
- Je ne l'ai plus revue. Kell a du la tuer avec les autres.  
Methos se racla la gorge.  
- Désolé.  
Joe alla chercher une bouteille de Whisky sur le bar et fit asseoir Duncan.  
- Tu sais que je me suis fait du soucis pour toi?  
Duncan souris.  
- Crois-moi, je m'en suis fait, moi aussi.  
Le Highlander pris place et salua Methos. L'ancien leva sa bouteille de bière.  
- A Duncan MacLeod, qui a sauvé la monde encore une fois.  
Duncan secoua la tête et pris le verre que Joe lui tendait.  
- Je n'aurais jamais réussi sans le soutient de mes amis. Puis, leva son verre vers Methos: A nos amis!  
Joe et Methos se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et levèrent leur verre.  
- Comme tu veux, MacLeod: A nos amis.  
- A ceux qui sont partis, et à ceux qui restent, ajouta Joe.  
  
Et le tintement des verres résonna dans le Bar désert.  
  
  
_Pont de la Tournelle, 6.39 heure locale  
_ _  
_ Duncan sortis les mains des poches de son manteau déchiré lorsqu'il ressentis une présence. Lentement, il avança dans le brume matinale de Paris. Soudain, il distingua une personne, solitaire, adossée contre le bastingage.   
Cette silhouette semblait se fondre dans la brume, comme si elle attendait quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais.  
Duncan s' appuya à côté d'elle. Pendant un instant, il plongea son regard dans l'eau noire de la Seine, alors qu'elle regarda Notre-Dame, à moitié cachée dans la brume.   
Puis Duncan releva la tête.  
- Bonjour, Faith.  
Après un court silence, une voix semblait sortir de nulle part.  
- Bonjour, Duncan.  
Duncan se tourna vers elle, et constata que Faith avait changé.  
- Ses yeux était brillants, comme si elle avait pleuré longtemps, et son maquillage sombre avait disparu. Elle s'était à demi-cachée dans un long manteau de laine blanc cassé, qui donnait encore plus l'impression qu'elle était une créature immatérielle, issue de la brume matinale.  
Pour la première fois depuis plus de deux siècles, Duncan reconnu devant lui la femme qu'il avait aimé.  
Aussi, parmi tous les changement que Faith avait subi durant la nuit, l'expression de son visage était le plus flagrant. Il ne donnait plus cet impression de dureté.  
Duncan contempla Faith un long moment, avant de reprendre la parole.  
- Ils te croient morte. Tu est libre d'aller où bon te semblera.  
Faith hocha doucement la tête.  
- Merci.  
Duncan su alors que si il allait lui reparler de cette nuit, c'est maintenant qu'il devait le faire. Il rassembla toute sa volonté et posa une main sur les doigts fragiles de son épouse.  
- Faith, écoute-moi. J'ai commis une énorme erreur, je ne voulais pas que cela ses termine comme ca, je voulais que pour toi et moi, il n'y ait jamais de fin, c'était...  
Il s'arrêta en voyant que Faith souriais.  
- Faith est morte, Duncan. J'ai décidé de donner à Kate une autre chance.  
Duncan la regarda enfin droit dans les yeux.  
- C'est ce que tu veux vraiment?  
Kate hocha la tête.  
- Oui.  
Duncan hocha également la tête, sans pour autant détacher son regard d'elle.  
- Et maintenant? Que vas-tu faire?  
Kate lâcha le bastingage et se tourna vers Duncan.  
- Je vais recommencer ma vie.  
Duncan acquiesça.  
- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose...  
Kate souris et lui passa un bras autour du cou.  
-...Oui, je saurai où te trouver.  
Duncan se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
- Soit heureuse. Et fait attention à toi.  
Kate souris et se retourna pour disparaître, mais Duncan ne lâcha pas sa main.  
- Kate?  
Elle se retourna.  
- Pourquoi n'as tu pas dit à Kell que j'arrivais?  
Kate réfléchis un instant à sa réponse, puis haussa les épaules.  
- Peut-être parce-que j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas que tu meure.  
Duncan souris, Kate lui rendis son sourire, avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans la brume.  
Le Highlander regarda longtemps dans le vide, puis commença à marcher sur le pont, puis le long du quai où il vit bientôt apparaître sa péniche.  
  
Le soleil venait de se lever sur Paris, perçant la brume au passage. Duncan s' arrêta et regarda l'eau brillante de la Seine. Une petite brise se leva, faisant virevolter les premières feuilles mortes autour de lui. De loin, Duncan entendis soudain quelqu'un rire. Ce rire était si typique que Duncan le reconnu immédiatement.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, Duncan leva la tête dans le vent, avant de remonter à bord de sa péniche.  
- Merci du coup de main, murmura-t-il.  
  
Et il fut certain que Connor avait entendu, et qu'il ferait passer le messgage.  
  
  
FIN Par Kate, Octobre 2001.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
